


Lanterns

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Barry Allen Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Invasion! Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Apparently there's an alien invasion on its way. Good thing Wally knows exactly who to call
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: Barry Allen Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552891
Kudos: 29





	Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Barry Week Day 4: Different Powers

Escaping the Dominators would be easier if they stopped shooting at them. Even with the Legends showing up in the _Waverider_.

None of this sort of stuff happened before Oliver met the Wests. Perhaps there had been weird stuff on the island, but no alien invasions or dream worlds or any of that.

“Gideon, that translation would be helpful!” Sara shouted from the pilot’s seat. The ship stopped shuddering.

“Did we lose them?” Ray asked. “Gideon, do we have a rear view camera?”

“Here, Doctor Palmer,” Gideon said. An image of the back of the ship appeared on the table. There was a glowing green and blue shield between them and the Dominators, and they seemed to be retreating.

“I have the translation, Captain,” Gideon said.

* * *

The Dominators were readying a weapon and heading for Earth. Regrouping at Ferris Air seemed to be the best course of action.

Kendra fussed over Sara and Ray as soon as they landed, at some point Iris had arrived, Caitlin was insisting on checking over everyone, and Laurel slid in next to Oliver.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered.

“Tell you later,” Oliver said.

“I don’t suppose it’s over yet,” Mari said.

“Oh no,” Ray said. Amaya and Nate stepped out the ship. “Oh no, we did not think this through.”

“What’s wrong?” Carter asked.

“Um, so, everyone, this is Amaya and Nate, Amaya, Nate, this is everyone, um, Mari, I think Amaya’s your grandmother?”

“What?” Mari asked.

“Raymond?” Amaya asked.

“And I thought my life was weird,” a guy in a glowing green suit strode in, closely followed by a guy in a similar blue suit. “Hey, Wally, why are we at Carol’s old place?”

“Oh, S.T.A.R. Labs bought it after you vanished and since Eobard left me S.T.A.R. Labs…”

“So you thought it would be a good place to fight aliens from instead of waiting for the experts you called?”

“It’s not like the Dominators gave us much of a choice.”

“We were on the other side of the galaxy,” the blue guy said from where he was hugging Iris.

“You could have been in Jitters and still been late.”

“Can’t you use that ring to travel through wormholes to get places even quicker?” Iris asked.

“I regret agreeing to help you already.”

"Aww, we missed you too. You've been in space for weeks."

"Yeah, we had a thing."

“Sorry,” Kara said. “You’re Green Lanterns?”

“I am.” The green guy’s suit and mask vanished, and instead he was standing in jeans, a t-shirt, and an aviator’s jacket. “Hal Jordan, Lantern of Sector 2814.”

“What’s a Green Lantern?” Thea asked.

“They’re like the guardians of the galaxy, they have rings powered by will and use them to protect people,” Kara said. “Assuming it’s the same in this universe?”

“It is,” the blue one said. His suit was replaced by a shirt and cardigan. “But I’m a Blue Lantern, not Green. Barry Allen.”

“Oh, you’re Nora and Henry’s son,” Kendra said.

“That’s me,” Barry said. “Wally and Cisco called when the Dominator ship crashed, since it’s our thing. Well, not called exactly, well, they sent up a signal and my ring detected it.”

“Speaking of calling,” John said. “Lyla’s just had one from the president.”

* * *

Cisco, Felicity, and Kendra had gone time travelling with Mick and Nate, Caitlin was with Professor Stein and Jax, Amaya and Mari were talking, and Oliver, Ray, Sara, and Wally had gone to talk to the president. Kara had offered to go too, but Oliver hadn’t been a fan of that idea.

She swung her legs off the beam she’d sat up on. She could see John and Laurel talking, and Iris, Thea, and Hal.

Barry floated up next to her.

“Hi,” he said. “It’s an honour to finally meet you, Supergirl. Wally told us all about you after he got back from your Earth.”

“The honour is mine,” Kara said. “I’ve never met a Blue Lantern before.”

“I’ve never met a Kryptonian before.”

“How do you know Wally?”

“My parents live next door to Joe and Iris has been my best friend since we started school, my parents helped Joe after that thing happened, I don't know how much Wally told you, but I’ve known him since he was a baby. And yes, I absolutely will share embarrassing stories.”

Kara laughed.

“You didn’t have to come,” Barry said. “This isn’t your Earth.”

“No,” Kara said. “But Wally helped save my city, it’s the least I can do. People needed my help. And he’s nice. I like him. I don’t have many friends I can be completely honest with. Until recently it was just my adoptive mother and sister, and my cousin who knew. I already found out the government recruited my sister because they knew about me. Sometimes it’s hard not to tell people.”

“But you want to protect people, and that means keeping it secret, I get it,” Barry said. “This whole thing started because someone wanted to use me to get to Hal.”

“You knew each other before?”

“Yeah, Iris dragged me for a night out with her and Patty, Hal was at the same bar we were at and we hooked up. He had this on and off again relationship with Carol Ferris for years, they were friends and her father ran Ferris Air so they worked together a lot too. They were off again when we met and we stayed in touch. It was meant to be casual, Hal wasn’t ready to commit to anything or he probably would have talked to Carol, but I guess I’m not great with casual. He was testing a new jet and it crashed. There was no body, but he was put down as missing, presumed deceased. Carol packed up here, and the funeral and everything was down in Coast where he’s from, but Carol and I stayed in touch and we actually became fairly good friends, and I ignored that I hadn’t told Hal how I felt.”

“But he came back.”

“Yeah, right after I got kidnapped by this guy called Sinestro. Hal had exposed some bad stuff he’d been doing and he’s lost his place in the Green Lantern Corp, so he’d forged a yellow ring of fear and decided to get revenge. I punched him in the face, but there wasn’t a lot I could do.”

“It’s hard to fight fear,” Kara nodded. “Yellow is Green’s weakness, isn’t it?”

“Fear can weaken will,” Barry said. “But Hal came for me anyway. With help. And two of the Guardians, Ganthet and Sayd, had forged rings to combat Sinestro’s. Blue Lanterns are powered by hope and when Saint Walker- who they’d charged with the first blue ring- saw me trying to help despite my lack of powers and the fear Sinestro was causing, he offered me a ring. Hope is the enemy of fear but it strengthens will. My ring is more powerful when I’m with a Green Lantern, and a Green Lantern’s ring is more powerful when I’m with them. It’s why after it all I went with Hal. After telling my parents, Iris, and Joe. I would have told Wally too but while all this was happening he got struck by lightning.”

“Oh,” Kara said. “How long did it take you to tell Hal how you felt?”

“Like I said, he’s self-declared not great at commitment, and if he was, he’d find Carol again, and she’s nice. If I told him, he’d probably run off again. Just being his work partner is fine. And there are hundreds of Green Lanterns but only a handful of Blue, so I get to travel a lot further than Hal. And because our rings are more powerful together I rarely get to go anywhere without a Green Lantern, even just to visit my parents. Even Kilowog’s come to dinner, my parents love him, he’s nice. It’s usually Hal though, this is his sector.”

“Dating with superpowers is hard,” Kara said. “I spent so long pining after James then when we actually tried dating being Supergirl kept getting in the way and it didn’t work. We’re still friends though. You thought you lost him before and regretted not telling him. Maybe you should think about it.”

“I think I know why they call you Supergirl,” Barry said.

“Maybe you should tell Oliver.”

“He’ll get over himself,” Barry said. “If he doesn’t, Iris will make him. You know she went to Starling to investigate a weird crime and came away with the Arrow on speed dial because she saved his life?”

“Wally told me all about her, she seems pretty great.”

“She really is.”

The _Waverider _rematerialised in the middle of the room, just before Wally, Oliver, Ray, and Sara got back.

Kara flew down, closely followed by Barry.

“So, here’s the good news,” Wally said. “We know what the Dominators want.”

“Great,” Laurel said.

“Bad news, it’s Wally,” Oliver said.

“Fuck that,” Iris said.

“It’s because I changed time,” Wally said. “It’s on me. If this saves everyone else-”

“I’m with Iris, actually,” Barry said.

“The Dominators want you, they can go through me,” Iris said. “You need another plan.”

“Iris-”

“You need another plan, Wallace.”

“Yeah, Wallace,” Cisco said. “You’ve got an entire league of superheroes here, use them.”

“And how exactly do you plan on defeating an alien invasion with twenty odd of us, Cisco? That’s more than I thought, but that still twenty odd against hundreds at least, and Iris, Felicity, and Caitlin would be on comms.”

“They’re threatening my little brother, I absolutely will punch every alien in Central,” Iris said.

“We can do it, Wally,” Barry said. Kara felt a warmth inside her chest. From everyone else’s reactions, they could feel it too. Even Wally. And Barry had a faint blue aura around him.

He’d said Blue Lanterns were powered by hope.

“We can do this,” Barry said. “All we need is a plan.”


End file.
